Garnet
DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Knight of Knights |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 100% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 2 time |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Knight of Knights |skill g lv1 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 900% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Knight of Knights |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 200% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 25% chance / Max 2 time |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Knight of Knights |skill x lv1 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 900% DMG to all enemies / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Knight of Knights |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 200% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = At last, Garnet became a Jewel Knight. Her sword skill now on par with the other knights. |friendship = A knight's training never ends! I'll be the best knight ever! |meet = I'm a Jewel Knight! I protect this kingdom and its queen! |battle start = Leave it to me! I'm a knight! |battle end = I need more training. |friendship max = I'll protect you to strengthen our alliance. This is long term! |friendship event = If you're a king of another land, why didn't you say so?! We're friends now, so I'll do everything I can for you! |rebirth = Instructor Onyx was once known as the greatest knight. She was called the Knight of Knights. No one bears that title now, but I'll claim it one day! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Garnet's Hairclip |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin